


Lightsabers and Leverage

by SourWolfSymphony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Call, Star Wars References, sexual mentions but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourWolfSymphony/pseuds/SourWolfSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles avoids studying for exams by calling Derek to rant about Star Wars; he doesn't realize it's 3am. Derek is worried and displeased. Mostly fluff, slight angst, and virtually no plot; the whole thing takes place during a phone conversation. (This has nothing to do with the TV show Leverage. I'm just obsessed with alliteration. Though now I kind of wish it did.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightsabers and Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fandom stuff since December. Woo, senior year! I graduated a few weeks ago and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things since I have more free time. I wanted to reacquaint myself with the characters before attempting to finish my WIP or trying to start something more substantial. I'm not quite sure what the Hell this is; it was inspired by a late night rant I had and I thought it could work as a dumb little Sterek drabble. It's not beta'd and it really doesn't have a plot or setting. I hope you enjoy?
> 
> Feel free to prompt me or flail at me on my tumblr [here](http://dontgostakinmyheart.tumblr.com).

Derek springs up from his bed when the blaring sound of distressed Wookies assaults his ears. He answers the call as he tries to hop into his discarded jeans with one hand gripping his phone and the other unsuccessfully pulling his pant leg up. 

“Stiles? What’s wrong? Are you okay? I’m coming to get you. Are you still on campus?” Derek asks.

“Whoa. Calm down; I’m fine. I was just perusing star wars merch on-“

“Are you aware that it’s 3am?” Derek cuts him off.

“Oh, shit. I just-“ Stiles replies.

“I thought you were hurt.” Derek mutters.

Derek rips his jeans back off and collapses onto his bed as he rubs his hands over his blotchy face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t really notice the time and I was looking at Star Wars stuff online because I really don’t want to study for finals and what the Hell is with sexual Luke and Leia shit? I mean I get that a lot of merch came out before George Lucas came up with the whole twin thing but come on; everyone knows about it now. I am all for vintage Star Wars merch coming back. The old designs are cool but why are we still making incest-y merchandise? It’s creepy and weird. I mean the older stuff should have focused on Han and Leia to begin with if they were going the sexual route; even before the sibling thing Luke and Leia had no chemistry. Hell, even Han and Luke had more chemistry than the wonder twins. It baffles me, Derek. I don’t get it.” Stiles says in a flurry.

“Are you done?”

“I will never be done talking about Star Wars but if by done you mean done with this particular topic, I guess so,” Stiles says.

“Next time you want to rant about Star Wars, call Scott or look at the time first. It’s hard enough with you being a hundred miles away where I can’t protect you; calling me at 3am to talk Stars Wars is pushing it.” 

“I’m gonna overlook the fact that you want me to talk Star Wars with my sacrilegious best friend who hasn’t even seen the movies and say sorry, again, because I really didn’t think before I called. I know being away is hard for you; it’s hard for me too. I also worry about you, believe it or not. Let’s face it, your plans suck without me,” Stiles responds.

“I know,” Derek says softly.

“I just missed you,” Stiles whispers.

“I know.”

“I love you,” Stiles says hopefully.

“Oh, no. You are not going to trick me into carrying out your obsessive Star Wars fantasies. I told you I’d do it once a year on your birthday.” Derek responds.

“Ugh. You know me so well, Hale.” Stiles says with a smile.

“Yes, I do. And if you pass your classes, I’ll do the lightsaber thing you like,” Derek says.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles fist pumps. 

“I love you,” Derek concedes.

“I kn-“ 

“If you finish that sentence, the deal is off,” Derek says.

“Ugh. Fine, buzzkill. Go back to sleep and maybe you’ll be less grumpy.” 

“Goodnight, Stiles.” 

“It will be now that I can jerk off to the image of what awaits me when I get home,” Stiles smirks.

Derek hangs up the phone and rolls his eyes. Stiles doesn’t have to know that Derek likes the lightsaber thing just as much as he does. Some things are better left as leverage.


End file.
